One Nice Friday
by Dreaming-Paradise
Summary: (White Rose oneshot for a friend) Ruby smiled when she caught sight of said woman approaching one of the checkouts and turning the light on to let the customers know the checkout was open. Her heart skipped a beat as light blue eyes met with her silver pair, Ruby frowned slightly as the lady's gaze flickered down for a moment before whirling around when somebody came up to her.


_'Y: Don't forget the tuna for Blake!'_

_R: Yeah yeah I got it'_

_Ruby clicked her phone off and slid it back into her pocket, sighing as she checked inside of her basket to triple-check that she had the right kind of tuna. Her sister wouldn't be too happy if she got the wrong kind, especially since she was making some kind of tuna casserole for her faunus girlfriend. _"It has to be absolutely perfect!"_ Yang had insisted, obviously wanting her girlfriend to be proud of her. "_Please, please, please, get the kind that I texted you. I'm begging. . ."

_Ruby had just smiled, _"I will, Yang, you've already reminded me three times. . ." _Her sister had smiled sheepishly, whispering that she just wanted the meal to be perfect. Ruby simply rolled her eyes, having already heard the line four times within the last five minutes. _"I gotta go pick up everything now if you don't want me to be late."

_Yang had allowed her to leave immediately, practically pushing her out the door._

_"I said I wanted a bag for this!" Ruby's head jerked up and she looked in the direction of the irate voice, she found a young, broad man with neat brown hair slamming his hands down on one of the checkout counters. "Do you women ever listen?!" She recognized the white-haired victim vaguely, "I demand to speak to the manager!"_

_Ruby glanced around for another open checkout and winced internally when she noticed that they were slap full, save for the one she really didn't want to approach. Didn't seem like she had a choice, though. She needed to get back to the apartment as quickly as possible, hopefully this guy wouldn't cause too much of a ruckus._

_She watched as every trace of annoyance left the cashier's eyes, a smile replacing the frown instantly. "Why of course," the girl's voice was sickeningly sweet, "I'm sure he would love to hear your complaints about his prized employee being unable to bag your ridiculous pork ribs, the package is too large to fit in a bag." The cashier deadpanned, "But if you truly wish to complain," she gestured behind the man, "he's right over there. You're holding up the line."_

_The man, whom Ruby recognized as Cardin Winchester from their apartment complex, just snorted and dropped the ribs back into the cart, turning it to approach the manager. "I'll make sure you get fired!" He snapped back over his shoulder, but the cashier didn't bother to acknowledge him._

_Ruby smiled weakly, "He's always like that," the cashier glanced at her as she began to scan the items in the basket Ruby had set on the counter, the brunette glanced at the name tag that read 'W. Schnee.' She sighed as 'Schnee' bagged the items and handed it to her, obviously wanting to clear the line and get out as soon as possible._

_Ruby bit her lip, "I used to work at Krestel's," she started and she could tell the lady just barely managed to swallow a scoff, "there was always this one couple who would come in and demand that we make the food the way they like it, and you know the saying 'the customer is always right', well my manager took it seriously and I worked at the cashier. I had to punch everything in in a specific order or else they'd want it erased, and it was aggravating because everybody already knew how they liked their food. Nobody liked serving them, either."_

_"I'm sorry?" Schnee raised a brow, clearly unamused._

_"Anyway," what had she just done? "I think you handled Winchester pretty well. He always gets his way, I've never saw anybody who had the guts to stand up to him. You did!" She glanced over her shoulder, "Looks like he just got put in his place, too. . ."_

_Schnee blinked, wide-eyed. "I, uh, thank you?"_

_"You're welcome!"_

"Where is the soft kind?" Ruby whined as she once again paced down the cookie aisle again, her silver eyes scanning the shelves for her favorite brand of cookies. She wasn't about to settle for the hard ones, she wouldn't even acknowledge those things as cookies! Who would eat those? Quietly, the brunette began to whisper the brands out loud as searched, eventually landing on what looked like the last pack of Meadow Grains Chewy Chocolate Chip. A wide grin crossed her lips and she grabbed the pack, dropping it into her basket before starting down the aisle.

Strawberries, two cartons of milk, cookies, and microwavable foods that would last her for the next few weeks. "Should be good to go," she muttered, "hopefully I'm not forgetting anything." She probably was, she always did, she would forget one thing and buy it the next time she came to the supermarket, and then forget something else because she was focused on finding that one item.

"That's alright, though." She whispered to herself, starting for the check out and glancing around for a familiar white-haired woman she'd met a while back. Ruby smiled when she caught sight of said woman approaching one of the checkouts and turning the light on to let the customers know the checkout was open.

Her heart skipped a beat as light blue eyes met with her silver pair, Ruby frowned slightly as the lady's gaze flickered down for a moment before whirling around when somebody came up to her with a shopping cart full of groceries. Ruby noticed Schnee's shoulders slack lightly when the man shot the cashier a flirtatious wink, followed by something Ruby couldn't make out in the noise.

A small smile was sent towards Ruby as the man began to unload the shopping cart, Ruby returned it, but she couldn't help but notice Schnee not-so-subtly glance down at her shirt again. The brunette shifted her basket and pulled the hem of her shirt, checking to see what she was wearing as she'd just grabbed clothes and threw them on. _'Is she checking out my shirt?'_ She was just wearing a One Piece shirt, what was so special about that? _'Maybe she isn't.'_

"Are you just going to stand there?"

Ruby's eyes shot up again to meet with the cashier's light blue pair just as they flicked down to her shirt. She smiled and approached the checkout, laying her basket on the counter for Schnee to unload as she fished her wallet out of her jeans pocket. "Same thing as always," she heard the white-haired girl mutter, "do you ever eat anything healthy?" Ruby chuckled.

"Do you judge all of your customers for what you eat?" She asked with a smile, her heart did a flip inside her chest when Schnee smirked back at her, "You like One Piece?" Ruby asked again, Schnee blinked a few times and glanced down at her shirt again.

"I, well, I watch it with my brother sometimes. So I suppose. . . It's a decent show." Ruby shrugged

Ruby withdrew her debit card when the cashier had bagged her food, she swiped it and punched in the code. "I'll see you when I come back," Ruby smiled again and took her bags, taking the receipt from the woman and starting out the door.

"Hey!" Schnee called, stopping Ruby dead in her tracks. Ruby looked back at her, "Check the back of your receipt." The cashier told her and she did just that, flipping her wrist to see the back of the thin paper she'd been handed. Ruby's silver eyes widened and a grin came to her lips, she looked back up at the lady, but she was already busy with another customer.

The back of the paper read: '_My name is Weiss, in case you're wondering. I get off at 6pm, and if it's okay with you, I'd love to take you out to dinner, I'll pay. Here's my number.'_

Ruby smiled. _'I'll see you tonight, then.'_

Well, this had been one nice Friday.


End file.
